The Raven
by Farscaped
Summary: Sequel to my previous story One Good Day (link inside). "Feeling lost, Aeryn seeks redemption, but a dream plagues her and won't let her go."


E-mail: Gogetta86@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimers: I own none of these characters (I wish), they belong to Jim Henson and associates, plus a bunch of other people.  
  
Reviews please, I love feedback (who doesn't?), no flames  
  
Spoilers: Anything from Season 1 to Season 4 (Crichton Kicks) is fair game as well this is a sequel or epilogue I haven't decided to my story One Good Day which can be found here  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=940563.  
  
Author's Note: I'm releasing this as a test and for some feedback, no I don't have the story planned out, I penned this about a few months back and I was hoping to get a few responses. As I stated this is a sequel so I highly recommend you read my first story. Hopefully my writing skills have improved and if anyone has any ideas for where I should take this story they are welcome. Any subsequent chapter may take a while to come out so be patient, it's hard to write with school and exams only a week away. Oh and I'd like to mention that this may be revised a little in the future and this is not a fixed draft of chapter one. Anyway thanks in advance for any ideas I receive and now on with the show.  
  
The Raven  
  
By: Farscaped  
  
Aeryn woke up in a cold sweat; it ran down her face and dripped off. Breathing erratically she jumped out of bed. Her head was throbbing; it felt like something was clawing it's way out. Fear, a feeling she would never admit to, now filled her entire being. Aeryn's thoughts drifted back towards the dream.  
  
It was John, in the distance, she seemed to be standing on a wooden platform looking at out at him. She could feel the wind blowing her hair into the wind, the absence of the familiar braid made it lift into the warm air. A beach, with sand so white it glittered painfully bright, stretched before her. Crashing down upon it were the waves. Water, a pleasant aqua colour, went as far the eye could see. A squawk caught her attention, a strange bird drifted by her line of sight, some of it's white feathers floating down to the ground. It was beautiful; the whole vision was beautiful. It looked so vibrant, so alive! Looking back at John she could see strength in him. The very world that surrounded her and nourished her senses seemed to revolve around him as he shone with a sense of power and love. It made her knees feel weak. Slowly he walked towards her. Crichton was wearing something odd. A funny multicoloured shirt in the pattern of alternating squares and blue pants made of a material she couldn't recognize. Suddenly her eyes met his. The gaze burnt through her as surely as a pulse blast. It seared her chest and struck her heart. The look in his eye, she couldn't explain it. It looked so compelling yet horrifying at the same time.  
  
That was when she had woken. Sweat poured down her face, her grey shirt was wrinkled and dishevelled, her eyes sunken. 'What was that?' Aeryn wondered with a start. Unable to come up with an accurate response she looked about the room. It was a mess, which accurately depicted her own state of mind. A few articles of clothing were strewn about.  
  
A pulse pistol sat idly on a table of sorts. Also on the table was a circularly shaped object. It was black with four projecting limbs that curved upwards and pointed back towards the centre ominously.  
  
A musky scent permeated the room, a masculine scent, a human scent.  
  
The clothing was his: the few items scrounged up and cluttering the room were his. Aeryn had decided to sleep here on a whim; she missed him, more then she could ever explain. Why did she send him away? She wrestled with herself daily over that. Aeryn was only able to come up with one response; she was afraid. Afraid of him, afraid of loving him; she was so blind! She already loved him and she was taught to face her fears, she had let all her training go and betrayed the one she cared for, it was more then she could stand.  
  
Standing, she gathered her strength to survive another day. Hopefully John had gone home; hopefully he found peace. 'Death is peaceful.' Shaking her head Aeryn pushed those thoughts out of her mind, he was alive, he had to be. Treading through the room, carefully trying not to disrupt anything, she went for her pulse pistol. She reached for it, her foot caught on a leather jacket and her hand slipped. Missing the pistol she hit the black object.  
  
"Frell," she cursed.  
  
The four projecting limbs opened up like a flower and an image created by light stood upon it. It was that of a familiar male figure, his brown hair and blue eyes lost in the monotonic blue of the image.  
  
"Hey Aeryn, it's me John. I'm leaving this recording in case something happens to me and you happen to find it." A bitter laugh escaped the holographic figure's lips. "Ah, hell, who am I kidding? I'll probably never see you again. The chances of you even getting this aren't bloody likely." The holo-John sat down, seemingly on nothingness. "Doesn't matter anyhow. How do I explain how I feel Aeryn? Help me out here. I feel angry, hurt, betrayed, sad, and I'm not sure how much more I can take. It fe--feels like all you ever do is run from me. I'm tired of chasing; I'm tired of everything. I've been stuck all alone with nothing to talk to but a DRD! Oh, and Harvey.he's just a barrel of laughs."  
  
"I'm afraid, I'm afraid I'm going insane. How much more do I have to get beaten down? As you are so fond of telling me I'm only a deficient human. Oh god, I'm lonely. I keep touching my pulse pistol every few minutes; sometime I play with the idea of pointing it at my head. I wonder what would happen if I pulled the trigger? I'm a coward; I can't even pretend to do it. Besides I have to find you. I have one child without a father; I don't need another. I always wanted to be a dad, I'd think I'd make a good one too, you know. Somehow I have the feeling I'll never get the chance to find out. Damn, Aeryn why can't the universe just give me a break, us a break. I know you love me; I know it." he trailed off.  
  
John sounded so vulnerable. "I'm feeling sick Aeryn, it comes and goes in waves, hopefully it's nothing to worry about but I have a weird feeling about it. There I go again, I'm suffering from paranoia. Of course, just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they ain't out to get ya. Anyway, I love you Aeryn; I hope to any god out there that you realize that. I love you more than anything in this god forsaken universe, well maybe not my module, how 'bout I love you both equally? I need to say this, in case I never see you again, good bye Sunshine, I love you."  
  
The holo-projector died. The arms returned to their starting position as they curled back into the machine. Aeryn just watched it, her breathing slow and laboured, as she stood unmoving. A single tear ran down her cheek. Walking briskly, she passed through her chamber door, her thoughts raging in turmoil. 


End file.
